veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales A Very Veggie The Star Turtle That Saved Christmas of Gourds Must Be Crazy II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure Animated Version
This is VeggieTales A Very Veggie The Star Turtle That Saved Christmas of Gourds Must Be Crazy II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure animated version of the whole episode was animated by PixarFan8695. Plot VeggieTales: A Very Veggie The Star Turtle That Saved Christmas of Gourds Must Be Crazy II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (Animated Version) Characters * Bob the Tomato As Rack Shadrach * Larry the Cucumber As Benny Abednego * Junior Asparagus As Shack Meshach * Mom Asparagus GirlsMom * Dad Asparagus MacDad * Laura Carrot As Delivery Girl * Tom Grape As Yet Another Brother * Pa Grape As Israelite * The Scallions As Wisemen * Charlie Pincher As Leon Merengue * The French Peas As Himself * Jimmy Gourd As Another Brother * Jerry Gourd As Dave's Brother * Benny the Dog As Himself * Annie Onion As Herself * Art Bigotti Asparagus As Israelite * Jiminy Cricket As Himself Fun Fancy and Free * Mr. Nezzer As Himself * Mr. Lunt As Himself * Grandpa George Scallion As Herself * Archibald Asparagus As King Saul * Scooter Carrot As Art * Palmy the Tree As Himself * Lenny Carrot As Israelite * Peas Israelites As Themselves * Goliath As Himself * Petunia Rhubarb Debut Madame Blueberry As Herself Esther As Himself * Eight The Shortest Carrot As Himself Apollo Gourd As Sumo Wrestler Potato Guards As Sumo Wrestler * The Shepherd Grapes As Themselves * Sheep As Himself * Yellow McToad As Himself * Tutu the Pig As Himself * Mom And Dad Onion As Himself * Larry Scallion As Himself * Unnamed Bumblyburg Citizens Scallions * Oscar As Himself * Steve the Cucumber As Himself * Bob the Cucumber As Himself * Mark the Cucumber As Himself * Blind Lemon Lincoln * The Three Dog Knights * Aaron * Unnamed Villager Old Man * Sporks * Unnamed Nineveh Daughter * Wow Villager Unnamed * Cockney Eagle * Poodle the Puppies As Himself * Miss Achmetha As The Pharaoh's Daughter * Tramp Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Jock Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Lady Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Trusty Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Annette Collette and Danielle Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Black Lab Lucky As Himself 101 Dalmatians * Scamp Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Angel Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Buster Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Sparky Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Mooch Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Ruby Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Scratchy Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * The Dogcatcher Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure * Max Goof House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse House of Mouse * Minnie House of Mouse * Pluto House of Mouse * Daisy House of Mouse * Donald House of Mouse * Goofy House of Mouse * Elmo In Sesame Street * Big Bird In Sesame Street * Mr Monty In Sesame Street * Rosita In Sesame Street * Grover In Sesame Street * Cookie Monster In Sesame Street * Oscar The Grouch In Sesame Street * Count Von Count In Sesame Street * Telly Monster In Sesame Street * Ernie In Sesame Street * Bert In Sesame Street * Zoe In Sesame Street * Baby Bear In Sesame Street * Prairie Dawn In Sesame Street * Mr. Snuffleupagus In Sesame Street * Honkers In Sesame Street * Two Headed Monster In Sesame Street * Herry Hercules In Sesame Street * Barkley In Sesame Street * Benny Rabbit In Sesame Street * Big Bad Wolf In Sesame Street * Abelardo Montoya In Sesame Street * Lecture Lady And The Kingdom Where Everybody's Hair Looked The Same In Elmo's World * Three Puppies * Dog As Guard * Miriams Mother Miriams Father * Moses Baby Debut * The People of London * Clones Unnamed England Woman * The Banker * Jonny Asparagus As Shepherds * Granny Asparagus as Shepherds * Lily Asparagus as Shepherds * Father the Cucumber As Shepherds * Bacon Bill As Shepherds * Olaf The Snowman As Shepherds * The Italian Scallion Onion As Shepherds * Marley Gourd As Shepherds * The Powerpuff Girls As Himself * Captain Horatio Magellan Crunch * Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Laughing * Manuel the Date * Height Your Hair * The Finest Clothing * Norbert and Daggett Flippy * Inhabitant Vacuum As Himself * Vicki Cucumber As Himself * Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir As Himself * Lutefisk As Himself * Lampy And Awful Alvin As Himself * VeggieTales Palm Tree Potted Plants * Star Christmas Tree Light Led Yellow Pink * Christmas Led Light Purple Red Green Blue Yellow Decorations Bows * A Teddy Bear * Chocolate Bunnie Box As Himself